


A Girl catches no one's attention

by LittleBozSheep



Series: A Girl is No One [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A mans thoughts, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, GOT S2E10, Just some feel good drabble, No Plot/Plotless, Season/Series 02, The Faceless Men, Valar Morghulis, kind of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBozSheep/pseuds/LittleBozSheep
Summary: A girl is unnoticed by someone and noticed by no one.Or.A man's thoughts towards a girl he just set free





	A Girl catches no one's attention

A girl was so pretty, A girl was so cruel, to say a man’s own name, not once but twice.  
She will not get away with this, but the man will do as asked with no qualm, after a man will wait.  
A man will give a girl a key to his home.  
A girl is shown the man’s new face, so a man can disappear to everyone except a girl.  
The man hopes a girl will appear at his home soon.  
The many face god will like a girl. A girl is Arya Stark of Winterfell.

A girl holds secrets.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rewatching GOT ready for the final season (boo-hiss) when I saw this scene I just had to write some cute random drabble.  
> Let me know what you think :) 
> 
> Also looking for a Beta for the rest of this series, if you are interested drop me a message :D


End file.
